crushgearfandomcom-20200213-history
Arawashi Gurifīdo, Futatabi!
Arawashi Gurifīdo, Futatabi! (荒鷲グリフィード、再び！) is the 48th episode of Crush Gear Turbo. It was originally aired in Japan on September 8, 2002. Synopsis Kuroudo faces his European rival, Gallen Connellheim who turns out to be the coach of his former team. Meanwhile, Kouya was encountered by Ma Liang and gets the chance to be acquainted by the rest of the Si Xing Hu Tuan and their leader Ming Wu, tells a secret to Kouya. Will this secret affect Kouya and his teammates? Plot The episode begins in the Team Griffon clubhouse with little children playing and later shifts to Mitsuki talking to one of the kids who later expects Kuroudo to win against his match against Gallen. It then cuts to Kuroudo standing on a rooftop during sunrise posing with Shooting Phantom and prepares for his match against Gallen. It then cuts to the Tobita Club inn where Kaoru wishes Kuroudo luck while Kouya is worried about his wrist injury (during his match with Jirou against Lan Fang and Ma Liang in Australia). Kaoru then knocks through the door of the room where Kyousuke is sleeping. The latter replied that he is still sleepy. Kouya then reacts again about his wrist injury. Jirou asks if he is okay. Kouya replies that it was nothing. It then shifts to Kouya inside a bathroom where he washes his wrist injury in a nearby sink. Later, the match between Kuroudo and Gallen begins. It then later cuts to the Team Griffon clubhouse watching the said match. Round 1 then begins, Shooting Phantom tries attack Grifeed until he notices that the latter Gear's rear weapon shifts sidewards and later flips Shooting Phantom with its tail. Outside the arena, Kouya meets Ma Liang and invited him to the Si Xing Hu Tuan inn but Kouya is reluctant at first since he has to watch Kuroudo's match but he eventually agreed after Ma Liang said that it was Wang Hu who told the latter. Back in the arena, Shooting Phantom rapidly punishes Grifeed (and is 70% damaged whereas Shooting Phantom only took 10%) until the latter Gear spin blocked and uses Big Wave Hammer which rapidly consumes Shooting Phantom's battery power and causing a massive 100% damage and the Gear being tipped in the ring (Grifeed has taken only 85%). Kuroudo suffered a shocking loss in Round 1. At the Si Xing Hu Tuan inn, Ming Wu asks about Kouya's wrists and Lan Fang leaves after hearing this. Kouya then asks Ming Wu where Wang Hu is, and the latter replied that he left the inn without saying a word just before Kouya arrived and it turns out that Ming Wu was the one who invited him. Just as Kouya was about to leave the inn, he suddenly decided to stay when he heard Ming Wu about the death of Yuhya and how Kouya lashes his hatred towards the Quo-Vadis team. Kouya then asks what Ming Wu meant but the master replied that there is a reason why Lilika did not tell U-YA's secret. When Kouya begs Ming Wu to tell this untold secret. Ming Wu then smiles as he is about to tell the true story behind the accident. Back the arena, the second round of Kouya and Gallen's match begins. During the start of round 2, Shooting Phantom casts its VT Dash attack and rapidly pushes Grifeed. The latter then counterattacks using the VT Spin attack. The scene then shifts to the Tobita Club inn where Lan Fang leaves an ointment (for Kouya's wrist injury) and a note which Kyousuke notices after he wakes up from his sleep. Back at the duel, Shooting Phantom pushes Grifeed. Eventually, Grifeed chases Shooting Phantom like a cat to a mouse as Crush Gordon stated. Grifeed is then slipstreaming Shooting Phantom until the latter dodges. When Grifeed is about to attack Shooting Phantom with its claws, the latter dodges sidewards after hitting a spin block and the former is launched in mid-air after hitting the same spin block. This gives Kuroudo the upper hand and blow Grifeed out of the ring and successfully scoring a win for Kuroudo in round 2. The Japanese Griffon were so happy after seeing this on television with Mitsuki being surprised over the result. During the intermission, Kuroudo revealed that he can beat Gallen by using the booster settings in Shooting Phantom. At the Si Xing Hu Tuan inn, the weather begins to rain as Ming Wu tells the real story behind Yuhya's death 4 years ago. He saved a boy from being hit by a speeding truck. But beforehand, Yuhya taught the boy on how to play Crush Gear in the park which Ming Wu finds touching. Ming Wu revealed that the boy is U-YA from the Quo Vadis team (to Kouya's shock) whose real name is Carlos Williams. Ming Wu is disgusted after he found out that Carlos uses Kouya's brother's name and the former said that he must put a stop to this turmoil. During the final round, the two Gears were fighting arduously and Grifeed casts Big Wave Hammer again but this time, Shooting Phantom uses its special booster rear weapon and Kuroudo reveals that Grifeed is strong upon landing but weak in mid-air. After Shooting Phantom escapes, the Gear then casts Booster Tornado and throws Grifeed out of the ring and Kuroudo advances to the next round. Mitsuki is in tears after hearing this on television and thanks Kuroudo. Back at the arena, Gallen was amazed over Kuroudo's move and how he escaped Grifeed's special attack and promises to leave Griffon Japan alone. Just as he steps out of the ring, Gallen joyfully laughs to his supporters and tells that they will meet again in the next tournament. Back at the Si Xing Hu Tuan inn, Ming Wu tells Kouya again that U-YA's real name is Carlos Williams and tells him to imagine that Yuhya would have been beside Kouya if Yuhya did not meet Carlos or if the latter was the one who was hit by a truck. Kouya then sees a vision of his brother gradually disappear. Ming Wu then proposes a theory that the incident was the reason why Lilika's father formed Quo-Vadis and how he became the coach of the said team. Hearing enough of Ming Wu's story, Kouya becomes enraged and tells the Chinese master he is leaving the inn. Ming Wu then sarcastically smiles. Kouya then angrily rushes to the hotel in a heavy rain. Back at the Tobita Club inn, The team compliment Kuroudo's victory and Jirou wonders about Kouya's whereabouts which Kaoru comments on the stomach pain excuse at the start of the episode. Later, it turns out that Kouya was heavily soaked in the rain. Just as Lilika approaches Kouya and offer a towel, the latter snatches and refuses to do so. Jirou then comments about Kouya's behavior and the latter tells Lilika the truth behind his brother's death and that U-YA's real name is Carlos Williams and the former's father becoming a coach of the Quo-Vadis team (which is exactly what Ming Wu said to Kouya) and angrily asks why Lilika kept this secret from him. Just as the episode ends, a terrified Lilika apologizes to Kouya regarding the truth behind Yuhya's death. Trivia *Wang Hu was mentioned but does not appear in this episode *In this episode the screen displays Gallen's name misspelt as "Galln" (without the "e" in it) *This episode shows two Crush Gears slipstreaming for the fourth time. Category:Episodes (Crush Gear Turbo)